


Never Hesitate

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for - The Losers - Cougar - He's never hesitated to take the shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Hesitate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> ***
> 
> Prompt left by Lady Janelly at fic_promptly

A good sniper was a mixture of many things. He had to be meticulous, organized, thorough, patient. Plus everything else a regular soldier was. A sniper also needed to be able to act on split second decisions. When the target was in plain sight, he had to take the shot, regardless of who or what that target was.

Cougar was good, he knew it. He lived and breathed his job, as all the best snipers did. After a while, they said, snipers became the job, every breath was devoted to being the best they possibly could be. Sometimes they got to be a little obsessed, seeing trajectories in their sleep, constantly checking their surroundings, never really at ease. It was only a matter of time before he reached that stage, Cougar figured.

He’d never been much of a one for making friends, his own company was far superior to that of others. Teams started to make noises when he was assigned to work with them. He wasn’t entirely sure why, he did his job after all, what more could they want? Nobody could ever fault him on his work, whatever else they said about him could just go by the wayside.

Somehow, after being shuffled around from team to team, Cougar found himself facing Franklin Clay, the self-proclaimed king of the Losers.

“You any good?” Clay asked, fixing him with a beady eye.

“Yes, sir,” Cougar replied honestly.

“You don’t play well with others.”

Cougar didn’t reply, it wasn’t a question.

“Ever twitched on a shot?”

“No, sir.”

“Ever thought about not taking a shot when you had the chance?”

“No, sir.”

“Well, the Losers are your last chance. Man up and learn to talk, do your job and you’ll be just fine.”

“Yes, sir.”

And so began Cougar’s new life. Whoever would have thought that a team made up of uncontrollable misfits would have gelled so completely.

Cougar still never hesitated to take a shot when he had one, but now he genuinely felt that he was doing something good. Maybe the fate of the free world could go screw itself but by taking out the people he saw through his scope, he was keeping his team, his family, safe.


End file.
